


Startled Horses

by Liminality (TyndallBlue)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creeper Hannibal, M/M, Panic Attacks, Psychosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyndallBlue/pseuds/Liminality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will reminded him of startled a horse.  He wanted to run his hands down those shivering flakes and calm them, almost as much as he wanted to drop the reins and see what direction he would charge.</p><p>"Release yourself, Will," he murmured.  "You have tangled yourself in the reins of a dream.  I assure you, there are no monsters here," he whispers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Startled Horses

There were many things that Hannibal was willing to kill for; beauty, art, and especially etiquette. Only once had he killed for someone other than himself, but that was a long time ago, and she was no longer alive. So when Will Graham swirled into his office, stinking of fear and anxiety, sweat trailing down his neck, he realized that he'd be willing to kill for this man.

"I kissed Alana Bloom," he stammered wiping a hand down his damp face. He reminded Hannibal of a startled horse; bucking and snorting, baring his teeth, tossing his head and displaying the manic whites of his eyes while sweat darkened patches of his coat. He wanted to run his hands down those shivering flakes and calm them, almost as much as he wanted to drop the reins and see what direction he would charge. He smiled at the dark humor of the stirrings of self-loathing.

He would destroy who did this to him eventually, but for that he must destroy himself. He took two steps forward and cupped Will's jaw in the bend of his hand. A sharp tug downwards linked their eyes, one fever-bright and blood shot, the other cold and still like the darkened pools of caves where strange creatures lurked.  
"Tame yourself, Will. A wild horse benefits from nothing but the bridle." The clenching hand slid from his jaw to the slip of his neck. "No creature such as you should ever earn a bridle," he murmured to himself, stroking his flanks, and savoring the smell of the sweat.

"Dr. Lecter," he rasped. Hannibal delighted in the vibrations on his palm, slackened his hand to rest on the delicate prominence of of his collar bone. The frantic cobalt, sought his own oily glimmer. A stare unnatural and manufactured; he saw that now. "It's you," he whispered. That firm, broad palm rose again.

"Release yourself, Will," he murmured. "You have tangled yourself in the reins of a dream. I assure you, there are no monsters here," he whispered, stepping in. The length of their bodies meet, and Will stutters a breath, before sinking to submission. Lecter reveled in the heat of Will's body cooking. Soon the timer will ring and his mind would be ready, tender and persuadable. The length of their bodies met, and Will stuttered a breath, before sinking to submission. Unable to resist, his lips sank forward. Will's lips were hot, flush with the tang of sickness. His skin smelled delightfully briny, like the seashores of Hannibal's youth.

Beneath his palm, Will's breath stuttered once more and then exhaled in a sigh. Hannibal retrieved his hand to cup a cheek and slide it into his oily, sweat-logged curls.

"Why are you here?" Hannibal asked again, eyes flickering over Will's vacancy. He will not remember. A fine tremble stretched from the curve of his jaw to a frown.

"I kissed Alana Bloom."


End file.
